El bebe
by cloud demon 23
Summary: Angeal encuentra un bebe en su puerta que hara con el sera divertido o un dolor de cabeza
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero y les guste

_**Disclaimer:los personajes de ffvii son propiedad de square enix **_

EL BEBE

Capitulo 1:una noche obscura

Era una noche obscura Angeal volvia de Shin-ra había sido un día atareado entrenar a los de segunda clase , la mayoría no eran muy aventajado de hecho eran muy torpes tiraban las espadas quemaban la sala de entrenamiento y le producían a Angeal una gran jaqueca y no era todo también tenia que soportar al fastidioso de Sephiroth siempre le hacia bromas a sus dos amigos y lo peor lo que mas le fastidiaba el loveless de Genesis a diario lo repetía desde el prologo hasta el ultimo capitulo

-cuando la guerra de las bestias termine la diosa desendera del cielo bla bla bla bla-

Pensaba mientras iba camino a casa, al llegar aparco su auto y entro a su casa se tumbo sobre el sofa tomo el teléfono ordeno unas pizzas, fue hacia su dvd saco sus peliculas y puso su serie favorita "los caballeros del zodiaco " pero alguien llamo a su puerta penso que era su pizza tomo su cartera, abrio la puerta pero no había nadie

-Malditos niños no saben hacer otra cosa mas que molestar-

Cuando vio hacia abajo una canasta estaba a sus pies con una nota Angeal tomo la canasta y la metió a su casa , leyo la nota que decía "lamento por dejarle esto pero estoy desesperada yo se que usted le dara una vida mejor atte:Rosallie"

-Pero que carajo que se supone que es esto-

Angeal quito las mantas que cubrian el bulto y para su sorpresa había un bebe

-Un bebe quien malparido dejaría a una criatura tan indefensa-

El bebe estaba dormido, su cabello era negro y tez blanca no se le veian los ojos pero las palabras de Angeal lo despertaron y revelaron sus ojos azules como zafiros, Angeal los vio y pensó

-Eres tan pequeño y tan indefenso yo te enseñare todo lo que se como mi hijo-

El bebe vio a Angeal ,le sonrío y regreso a sus sueños, pero en ese momento llamaron de nuevo a la puerta Angeal salió y eran su pizzas

-Son 32 gil-

-Me estas jodiendo 32 gil-

-Si señor-

-Esta bien toma, es un maldito robo-

Esa noche el bebe no hizo pleito pero Angeal no estaria preparado para la mañana siguiente

Capitulo 2:Zack el destructor XD

A la mañana siguiente Angeal se preparo se puso su uniforme y cargo su buster tomo al bebe y se iba en el auto pensaba en que nombre le pondría al bebe

-Ya se Angeal junior, no Cloud ya se Zack esta decidido Zack será -

El bebe solo se rio parecia que le gustaba su nuevo nombre.A llegar a la compañía estaciono su auto bajo y se cargo a Zack en su pecho, mientras pasaba todos se le quedaban viendo el suponía que era por su nueva colonia ,subio a la oficina de Lazard el director de S.O.L.D.I.E.R para tomar sus misiones y Lazrard pregunto sobre el bebe que Angeal llevaba

-Angeal estas consiente de que no se pueden traer niños a la empresa-

-Si Lazard pero lo dejaron en mi puerta anoche y no lo podía dejar solo en mi casa-

-Ok bueno hoy no hay misiones solo tienes que entrenar a los de segunda clase-

-Yo los entrene ayer por que no lo hacen Sephiroth o Genesis-

-Haslo Angeal o lo cobrare de tu salario-

Angeal salió y fue a la sala de entrenamientos, mientras caminaba hablaba con Zack que solo se le quedaba viendo con cara de WTF cuando se toparon con Genesis que se sorprendió al ver Zack en el pecho de Angeal

-Angeal jajajajajajajajajaja traes un bodoque en tu pecho-

-Si este es Zack mira Zack el es el tio Genesis-

-¿Tio? soy muy joven y bello para ser tío-

-Oye Gen te lo puedo encargar en lo que entreno a los de segunda-

-Esta bien que podría salir mal-

Angeal se fue y Genesis se quedo con Zack, le dio un recorrido por la empresa y se sentaron en su banca favorita, Genesis le empezó a relatar su loveless

-Mira bodoque esto es cultura pura "cuando la guerra de las bestias termine la diosa desenreda del cielo y con sus ala de luz y obscuridad nos cubrirá y su don sera eterno"-

Zack no entendia y no le gustaba a si que le tiro un puré que Genesis había comprado en la cafetería hacia su cara y se le escapo Genesis no podía ver por el puré solo alcanzo a ver hacia donde se movía Genesis comenzo a correr por el

-¿Bodoque donde estas?-

Zack gateaba libre y tiraba tantas cosas encontraba hasta que vio una enorme katana sus ojos brillaron y su impulso le dijo que la tocara, cuando estaba a milímetros un hombre alto y de pelo plateado lo detuvo

-Oh un niño que haces aquí pequeño-

Zack estaba impactado por ese hombre tan imponente a la vista de un bebe, Zack asustado e impactado tomo una esfera verde del piso sabrá gaia de donde la saco y se la lanzo a Sephiroth

-aaaauuuuuccchhhh niño malcriado deja que te agarre y ya veras-

Zack gateo lo mas rapido que pudo para evitar al ángel unialado lo cachara, Zack entro al laboratorio de la compañía y creyó que estaba a salvo cuando unas manos lo tomaron

-Que lindo te has perdido cariño-

Una voz femenina le dijo con dulzura

-No te preocupes conmigo estas a salvo-

Era Lucresia la madre de Sephiroth y ayudante de Hojo lo acomodo en sus brazos y lo comenzo a mecer mientras le cantaba

-Duermete niño duérmete ya que viene el coco y te comera-

Sephiroth y Genesis entraron al laboratorio con la esperanza de encontrar a Zack y que fue lo que encontraron una escena muy linda Lucresia lo tenia en brazos

-Oh Gen Seph no los escuche entrar-

-No se preocupe solo denos al bebe-

-Si mama solo danos al daiblllo-

-¿Diablillo?hablan de este lindo ángel-

Angeal se entero de que su niño no estaba con Genesis así que lo busco por todos lados planta baja, todos los niveles, se empezaba a preocupar hasta que recibió un mensaje de Sephiroth diciendole donde estaba su bebe

-Gracias a Gaia esta con Sephiroth-

Angeal llego donde Sephiroth para recoger a su hijo

-No dio problemas -

-Para nada-

-Se quedo dormido con mi loveless-

-En serio wow-

-Este niño si sabe apreciar la cultura no como ustedes par de bombos-

Angeal tomo a Zack y se fueron subieron a su auto y se fueron Zack no se despertó en toda la noche ya que habia jugado comido y habia sido arrullado por una linda dama que mas podía pedir.

Bueno estos fueron los dos primeros capítulos espero y les guste

Ah y por favor dejen reviews BYE hasta la otra


	2. nuevos amigos

HOLA muy buenas a todos Guapisim s como diria vegeta777 bueno aquí los siguientes dos capitulos del bebe XD y un agradecimiento especial a montse lockheart por ser mi primer review y si te are caso aparecerá Cloud en estos capítulos

_**Disclaimer:los personajes de ffvii son propiedad de square-enix **_

Capitulo 3: nuevos amigos

Angeal ya no podia seguir llevando a Zack al Shin-ra ya que cada vez era un desastre se perdian materias, y muchos ingresos en macetas y demás incluso casi hubo un incidente con la masamune de Sephiroth

-ya no puedo Zack te buscare una guardería- Angeal le dijo serio

-gu?-Zack solo dijo un balbuceo

Esa misma noche Angeal investigo sobre las guarderías cerca de Shin-ra, vio varias opciones pero ninguna le parecía la correcta para Zack hasta que encontró una en el sector 5 se llamaba "Vincent day care" a Angeal le pareció un lugar bueno

-Zack iras mañana a la escuela-

Zack miro a Angeal y no lo lograba comprenderlo, Zack paso toda la noche llorando Angeal estaba desesperado

-ya Zack duerme- Angeal dijo con voz de enojo

-muaaaaaaaa muaaaaaaaaa muaaaaaaaaaaa-

Toda la noche Angeal no durmió hasta como alas 6 am

-aaaaaaaaaaah por fin se cayo-

Pero su descanso no duro mucho ya que a los 5 min sono su despertador

-pero me cago en Gaia como es posible que solo duerma 5 minutos por día-

Angeal se vistio cargo su buster y a Zack, subieron al auto y Angeal casi choca por quedarse medio dormido

-concentrate hombre ya falta poco-

Angeal y Zack llegaron ala guarderia y preguntaron por Vincent el encargado

-buenos dias señorita vengo con el señor Vincent-

-tiene cita-

-si-

-permitame-

Vincent salió era un tipo alto de cabello negro hasta las caderas y ojos rubí

-buenos dias señor usted debe ser Angeal no es así-

-si vengo a inscribir a mi pequeño mounstro aquí-

Angeal lleno unos formularios y le dejo a Zack un pequeño dije con una z

-Zack al rato regreso por ti ¿si? no estés triste volvere-

Angeal se fue y Zack se quedo en brazos de Vincent

-estaras con los niños que acaban de ser inscritos y no te preocupes estaras bien-

Zack fue dejado en pequeño patio junto a otros bebes uno rubio, una con cabello negro y ojos rojos y otra una bebe con cabello castaño y ojos verdes Zack al principio no hacia nada solo se quedaba ahí como menso hasta que el bebe rubio lo invito a jugar Zack no sabia que hacer jamas había estado con otros bebes el bebe rubio dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y con un gesto huso sentir a Zack seguro y comenzo a jugar Zack estaba tan divertido hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo Vincent les preparo unos sandwiches de mermelada con crema de cacahuate todos comieron pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la esposa de Vincent Yuffie Kirasagui ella era la princesa de wutai entro gritando como un ave herida

-Vincent sniff Vincent se acabo mi mi mi crema para el cuerpo oh es terrible-

-Yuffie y por que no compras otra-

-por que sniff YA NO EXISTE DE ESTA era una edición especial aaaaaaaaaaaaaah sniff sniff-

Siguieron en su discusión hasta que algo llamo su atención los llantos de la bebe con cabello negro, Yuffie fue a consolarla

-ya mi linda nena ya mi dulce Tifa mami golpeara a papi por ti-

Eso le dio a entender a Zack que Vincent y Yuffie eran los padres de la bebe, despues de esa escena sigueron comiendo cuando acabaron era hora de dormir la siesta Zack estaba feliz habia hecho nuevos amigos y había conocido a la mujer mas escandalosa nada que ver con la señora Lucresia que era dulce y con una voz encantadora.

El tiempo había pasado y Angeal se preparo para ir por su hijo cerro su computadora salió y encontró a Sephiroth

-Angeal ya vas por tu bebe no?-

-si Sephirtoh y tu-

-voy a recoger ami hermana-

-bueno te doy un aventon-

-esta bien-

Mientras iban en camino charlaron y se burlaron del nuevo peinado de génesis y discutieron sobre quien tenia mas aguante en un round de boxeo

-bueno Seph en donde te dejo-

-ahi en la guerderia-

-que tu hermana va ahi también?-

-si aqui tambien va tu bodoque no-

Ambos se miraron intrigados Angeal fue por Zack y Sephiroth por por la bebe de cabello castaño, todos los papas fueron por sus bebes menos por uno por el bebe de cabello rubio el e preguntaba por que aun no venian sus papas Yuffie se sintió triste

-oye Cloud quieres quedarte con nosotros-

Cloud la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con la familia Valentine ya que solo tenia a su madre pero ella no le dedicaba tiempo solo lo iba a dejar y rara vez lo recogía la familia Valentine opto por tenerle ropa limpia y un lugar donde dormir.

Zack esa noche no molesto a Angeal de echo estaba ansioso por volver a la guardería

-um mi niño ya esta creciendo-

Le apago la luz y lo dejo soñar.


End file.
